


Say Please

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crotch Stepping, Dom John, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Riding, Sex Toys, Stepping, Sub Dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: John has a very special plan for tonight.





	

John made sure everything was in place. He didn't want anything to ruin his plans for tonight.

He was wearing black lacey thong and high heeled black leather boots, Dirk's favorite "outfit" for him to wear. The room had candles lit near the walls and far from the bed, but otherwise dark.

He was wearing his favorite red lipstick, the one that Dirk says "makes his lips look extremely kissable". He agreed.

All of the toys he planned on using were resting on the nightstand next to the bed, covered with black fabric to keep them as a surprise.

He could hear Dirk entering their apartment just in time. He pulled the rope he had under the fabric and left the room to greet his boyfriend.

Dirk took a long look at John, from the bottom to the top. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd treat you tonight." John winked. He pulled the rope from behind his back and showed it to the curious man in front of him. "Hope you're ready."

He didn't need to say more. Dirk immediately started taking off his shoes and clothes quickly until he stood naked in front of his waiting boyfriend.

John skillfully tied his hands behind his back. He pulled the rope and forced Dirk to walk to their bedroom with him. He sat him on the bed and continued tying him up. Soon, there was a rope hanging from Dirk's arms to his ankles which were also pulled behind him.

He was shoved to the floor, forced to stand on his knees, his legs spread and his hard cock showing to John.

"Just say the word." John whispered.

Dirk whined, "please."

At that, John raised his right foot and placed it on Dirk's chest, pushing him gently till he was lying on the floor in what had to be a very uncomfortable position.

John didn't move his foot. In fact, he started pressing harder.

Dirk moaned.

John raised his foot a little and moved it to Dirk's throat, pressing the heel of his boot right in the middle, causing Dirk to choke out a weak "thank you".

John pressed harder. Dirk could feel his breath running out just as John lifted his foot again.

He let Dirk breathe for a second before he brought it down again, this time making sure to partially step on his face while pushing the heel against his throat.

Dirk didn't even try to breathe. He loved the burn of lack of air in his lungs and he loved the pain of the sole on his chin.

John lifted up his foot again and stepped away from Dirk. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

Less than 10 seconds passed and John was back with a piece of cloth which he used to cover Dirk's eyes. Dirk waited patiently for his next move now that he couldn't see.

He suddenly felt it, a pressure on his dick and the edge of the heel stabbing into the skin lightly. He moaned deeply.

"You like it, don't you?" Dirk heard John's voice. "Like being humiliated like this. Knowing you're worth less than the sole of my shoes."

John pressed harder and all Dirk could do was scream and nod.

"Such a dirty boy. I bet if I let you, you'd start grinding against my foot to get off. You have no shame."

Dirk kept moaning at every word John said. And then, without permission, started grinding against John's foot.

"Excuse me, did I let you do that?" John said angrily and moved all his weight to his foot to stop Dirk from moving. When Dirk didn't reply, he lifted his leg to kick him. "Well? Answer me."

Dirk could barely breathe, let alone talk. "N-no, sorry!"

Another kick. Dirk tried curling into himself but the ropes wouldn't let him. "Then why did you do it? Are you that desperate for release you'd grind again a dirty sole? How pathetic." John moved up and pressed his foot to Dirk's cheek. "Apologize."

Dirk felt himself tear up, feeling guilty for his mistake. "Sorry…" He couldn't talk properly with the boot pressing to his face, but he tried.

John removed his leg. "Fine." He went back to the nightstand, pulling up the cloth and taking the cock ring lying there. "But you don't get to cum tonight, as punishment." He put it on Dirk, who whined as he heard the words.

John released Dirk's legs from their binds and pushed him up to get on the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and lube up his fingers.

"Here's what's going to happen," he said, "I'm going to finger you, then I'm going to use a buttplug on you, then I'm going to take off your blindfold and ride you. Is that okay?"

Dirk nodded. John spread his legs with his dry hand and slowly started pushing one of the lubed ones in Dirk's ass. He started thrusting it in and out. The single finger soon turned into two, then three, then they were pulled out.

John took the buttplug from under the cloth and lubed it up as well. He pushed it slowly inside, caressing Dirk's inner thigh to calm him down at the same time. Once it was fully inside, Dirk let out a quiet moan and tried to position himself more comfortably on the bed.

John took off his blindfold. "Want you to watch me as I prepare myself for you." He winked and took the lube bottle again.

John positioned himself above Dirk, giving him front row seats to see every way his body reacted.

He moved the thong aside and pushed in two fingers at once. He moaned and buried his face in Dirk's neck.

Few thrusts later and he had three fingers in his ass, trying to find his sweet spot but failing for now. John pulled them out and lubed up Dirk's dick instead.

He placed his legs on both sides of Dirk and moved the thong away again. Then, John positioned himself above Dirk's dick and slowly lowered himself down on it.

"Oh, Dirk, you feel so good…" John moaned and licked his lips.

"Kiss me, please." Dirk mumbled. John made sure to do that.

Their kiss was passionate as John bounced up and down on the dick inside him, moving his hands all over Dirk's body and scratching at random places.

"Please, John…"

"Please, what?"

"Please let me cum."

John rolled his eyes and lifted himself up and away. "Alright." He removed the ring from Dirk's dick and immediately positioned himself on it again, bucking his hips over and over. "I'm close." He whispered.

"Please cum on me." Dirk said.

John did just that. With a final moan, he came all over Dirk's stomach and a little on his thong. He tightened around his boyfriend which caused Dirk to cum inside him.

They were both breathless when John lifted himself up.

"Are you okay?" he asked Dirk.

Dirk nodded silently.

John got up from the bed and untied Dirk's hands, the wrists red from the rubbing of the rope. He took out the buttplug and placed it on the nightstand.

John made sure Dirk is able to sit up and that he was still with him, then went to bring a water bottle and some chocolate for him.

"Did you have fun?" he asked when he came back.

It took a few moments, but eventually Dirk nodded and tried to smile a bit.

"I'm glad. Eat and drink a bit then we'll go clean up, alright?"

Dirk nodded again. He took slow sips from the water, and some spilled on him, but it was okay. He ate the chocolate by himself as John went to run them a hot bath.

"I'm so proud of you. You did so well, Dirk." John smiled warmly.

Dirk gave him a small smile, "thank you. For everything."

They both took the bath together, cuddling till they both felt completely calm and content.


End file.
